1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver chip and a display apparatus having the driver chip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driver chip capable of enhancing a reliability of connection between the driver chip and a display panel and a display apparatus having the driver chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, many electronic devices, for example such as telecommunication terminal, digital camera, notebook computer, monitor, etc., include a display apparatus. The display apparatus has various kinds. However, a flat type display apparatus, especially a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, is widely used.
The LCD apparatus displays an image by using liquid crystal. The LCD apparatus has various characteristics such as lightweight, thin thickness, low power consumption, low driving voltage, etc. Therefore, the LCD apparatus is used in various fields.
A conventional LCD apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image and a driver chip that drives the display panel.
The driver chip converts an image data provided from an external device into an image signal that is adequate to the display panel, and applies the image signal to the display panel at proper time.
The driver chip may be electrically connected to the driver chip in various ways.
Recently, a chip on glass (COG) method is employed in order to reduce manufacturing cost and size. According to the COG method, a driver chip is directly mounted on the display panel. In detail, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is interposed between the driver chip and the display panel, and the driver chip is compressed to the display panel and the ACF is heated.
The above mentioned COG method is effective at electrical connection between minute terminals, but the COG method is performed under high temperature. Therefore, the driver chip may be damaged, and the driver chip may also be bent. In detail, when the chip is heated and cooled down, the driver chip is bent due to difference of thermal expansion coefficient between the driver chip and the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, an electrical connection between the driver chip and the liquid crystal display panel may be damaged.